FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 ---- Stormrage gently placed his mother's body on the ground, letting out a mournful wail.Silverstar 17:43, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (TALK PAGES HAVE BEEN ADDED! WOOOO!~) Emberwish let out a mournful wail. "Of course I'm not! My mother is dead!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight watched the siblings grieve and felt his own heart tear a little. He took a few uncertain steps forwards before bowing his head respectfully. BLAZEFIRE 17:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's gaze turned to the dead body of Cardinalblaze. No...I wanted to talk with her, I want to see if she had forgiven me for all those awful things I did! Memories flashed through her mind and she felt her heart crack. But I just wanted to know if we could be friends. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage settled down beside his mother's body, pressing his nose into her bloody fur before closing his dull eyes.---- Scarletflame froze at the sight of her mother's body. "No....N-No!" She threw herself onto the ground, pressing into her mother's pelt for the last time.Silverstar 18:25, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't Scarlet in ScorchClan? xD) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Scarlet just returned to FlameClan.. She's been here for awhile now) Emberwish let out another wail, closing her eyes mournfully. Rest in StarClan.. ''Rising to her paws, she pressed her face into her mother's fur, gaining one more last warmth from her mother's fur before she went cold. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Uh no, she should still be at the border with Sunsetflare. She's going to meet him, if you didn't read it) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Can we just get on with the roleplay, please? And not argue? Also, Night needs to comfort Emberwish..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC (This is before she goes, Stormver, as she's upset about her mother's death) Scarletflame laid there for about an hour, before glaring at Stormrage. "This is the second time, Stormrage! Both of our parents died because of you!" She spoke in a greatly upset wail, turning and fleeing camp, racing to the ScorchClan border.Silverstar 21:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, Scarlet is mean to Stormrage ;-;) Emberwish let out a cry, pressing her face into Stormrage's fur. "It's okay.. it's not your fault. She's just upset like all of us.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan